


SCP-1112

by sunflowerwonder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Capture and Containment, Heartsplinters, I'm not gonna lie., In a clinical format., M/M, SCP Format, SCP-Related Horror, Temporary Character Death, This is just Jake being tortured and Dirk being able to feel it through the Heartsplinter., Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwonder/pseuds/sunflowerwonder
Summary: [All readership personnel should abide by the following Content Warnings: torture, clinical descriptions of impermanent death, repeated suicide mentions, human capture and containment, jaw restraints, electrocution, and SCP-related horror.]Inspired by TheSpaceCoyote's SCPstuck. Which hasn't been updated since 2012. But I still believe.Originally, as always, fromTumblr.Summary removed so I can post a version of this for a school thing and hopefully it won't be found lmao.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Secure, Contain, And Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/397467) by [TheSpaceCoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote). 



> [All readership personnel should abide by the following Content Warnings: torture, clinical descriptions of impermanent death, repeated suicide mentions, human capture and containment, jaw restraints, electrocution, and SCP-related horror.]
> 
> Inspired by TheSpaceCoyote's SCPstuck. Which hasn't been updated since 2012. But I still believe.
> 
> Originally, as always, from [Tumblr](http://dirkar.tumblr.com/post/143354384426/scpstuck-dirk-strider).
> 
> Summary removed so I can post a version of this for a school thing and hopefully it won't be found lmao.

**—————**

**Item #:** SCP-1112  
**Object Class:** Keter  
**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-1112 is to be held within Bunker-4 at Research Locale-13 on the coastal edge of ████, California. Bunker-4 is to be thoroughly soundproofed while in use as containment for SCP-1112.

SCP-1112 has shown to be physically aggressive and a potential hazard to personnel mental health. It is to be nullified under the following mandated procedures: metal binding of the lower jaw, placement and enforcement of a 50 milliamp containment collar, and set weekly sedation. SCP-1112 is to be secured in complete isolation at all times. Any personnel found interacting with SCP-1112 on a physical, psychological, communicative, emotive, metaphysical, or otherwise subhuman level without approved clearance will be terminated from their current assignment and demoted to D-class personnel.

SCP-1112 will be subject to a monthly interview under sedation. Any research personnel experiencing negative mental or emotional side-effects upon the continued study of SCP-1112 should report to Dr. **[REDACTED]** for psychological evaluation. Extensive conditioning or reassignment may be required.

 **Addendum 1112-1:** SCP-1112 has shown to react compliantly in response to bi-weekly prerecorded statements informing it of the health and safety of SCP-1111, 1113, and 1114. Maintaining a preordained schedule of falsifying such announcements has proven effective in keeping violent incidents to a minimum.

 **Addendum 1112-2:** Upmost caution should be enacted to keep SCP-1112 isolated from SCP-1111, 1113, and 1114. SCP-1112 should not, under any circumstances, come into contact with SCP-1114 during its contained transfer to Locale-11.  
  
**Description:** SCP-1112 presents as a bipedal humanoid in appearance and carries the physical attributes of a human male in his mid-to-late teens. Despite this, it retains no pigment within its skin and its facial structure reveals no identifiable human ancestry. It has naturally occurring white hair ( **NOTE:** styled in an uncommon manner when captured), orange eyes defected with minor light-sensitivity, and numerous scars across its arms, torso, and neck. SCP-1112 is capable of speaking fluent English, intermediate Japanese, intermediate Latin, and basic Korean. ( **NOTE:** conversing with SCP-1112 is forbidden without official clearance with the pretense of previous awry contact. **[SEE** **INCIDENT REPORT 1112-1]** )  
  
During interviews, meals, and other periods in which its jaw is unbound, SCP-1112 refers to itself exclusively as “Dirk Strider” and maintains the belief it was born and raised in Houston, Texas, though not “our” Houston, Texas. **[SEE INTERVIEW LOG EXCERPT 1112-A]  
**   
SCP-1112 is presumed immortal or at least in possession of high-functioning regeneration abilities. SCP-1112 has stated these abilities as “conditional immortality.” **[SEE INTERVIEW LOG EXCERPT 1112-B]** It should be noted that gathered data on SCP-1112 correlates similarly to that of the data of SCP-1111, 1113, and 1114. Until further disproof, they are to be treated as a set of related entities. The full extent of their connection is currently unknown.

 **Addendum 1112-3:** The regenerational abilities of SCP-1111, 1112, 1113, and 1114 have been officially labelled as “Conditional Immortality” until further information is known. The exact nature of the conditions under which SCP-1111, 1112, 1113, 1114 can be rendered mortal are currently unknown.

 **Addendum 1112-4:** It has been hypothesized that SCP-1112 may posses something akin to a telepathic link between it and SCP-1114. It is unclear what the source of the connection is, or if it extends to SCP-1111 and 1113. SCP-1112 was somehow made aware of the Conditional Immortality testing being performed on SCP-1114. SCP-1112’s resulting distress left █ C-class personnel and █ D-class personnel dead under self-inflicted circumstances. **[SEE INCIDENT REPORT 1112-2]** When questioned about the incident, SCP-1112 refused to give details on the nature of the link. However SCP-1114 gave a brief, if slightly incomprehensible, explanation when informed of the casualties. **[SEE INTERVIEW LOG EXCERPT 1112-C]**

**INCIDENT REPORT 1112-1:**

**SCP involved:** 1112  
**Personnel Involved:** [REDACTED]  
**Date:** ██████, 20██  
**Location:** ████████, ██████

 **Description:** At approximately ██:██ SCP-1112 was removed from Bunker-4 for an unprompted intelligence examination by Dr. **[REDACTED]**. It is thought that Dr. **[REDACTED]** wished to measure the extent of SPC-1112’s sentience. At approximately ██ minutes into the examination, SCP-1112 instigated its own conversation with Dr. **[REDACTED]**. Recovered audio files have revealed the content of the conversation quickly divulged into an intense, existential debate culminating in the refusal of Dr. **[REDACTED]** to complete the examination. SCP-1112 was removed from the examination room and returned to Bunker-4. Witnesses have testified that Dr. **[REDACTED]** was visibly shaken after the exchange, fumbling through high-security papers and refusing to remove his mouth from the spout of the office coffee maker.

Dr. **[REDACTED]** ’s body was found two days later at the bottom of a ravine █ miles East of ██████, California. It is presumed to be a self-instigated jump.

Incident 1112-1 has brought to attention the potential for SCP-1112 to have unnatural influences outside of its Conditional Immortality. Security personnel have decided to strengthen the pressure of SCP-1112’s jaw bind to thoroughly prevent its ability to speak when not sedated or under heavily-monitored examination. SCP-1112 will be subject to further testing to conclude the extent of its potential to induce suicidal urges.

 **Addendum 1112-5:** Current hypotheses suggest SCP-1112 may have the ability to manipulate certain emotions in the minds of its target. ██ D-class personnel were given conversational exposure to SCP-1112. Of the █ of them to not commit suicide, █ reported suicidal urges, resurgence of oppressed grief, dissociation, existential crises, and a loss of their personal sense of self.  It is unknown if these manipulations are intentional or passive effects of SCP-1112’s stress levels.

**INTERVIEW LOG EXCERPT 1112-A:**

**[For complete interview, see INTERVIEW 1112-1]**

**DR. [REDACTED]:** Do you have a name?

 **SCP-1112:** Yes.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** Are you going to tell me it?

 **SCP-1112:** Are you going to ask?

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** I thought the finer implications of my question were conversationally assumed.

 **SCP-1112:** That would imply you think of me as a human with a working knowledge of conversational mechanics.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** Do you not think of yourself as such?

 **SCP-1112:** What?

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** Do you consider yourself human?

 **SCP-1112:** Yes.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** Do you consider yourself a resident of the planet Earth?

 **SCP-1112:** What am I sedated with?

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** That’s irrelevant to the discussion at hand.

 **SCP-1112:** It’s difficult to breathe. I can’t think like this.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** You should not have to think too hard under the current line of questioning.

 **SCP-1112:** Where are Jane and Roxy? Jake?

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** Where do you come from?

 **SCP-1112:** I asked my question first.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** Answer mine and maybe I’ll answer yours.

 **SCP-1112:** Did you mean for that to sound like a handjob proposition?

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** Answer the question, 1112.

 **SCP-1112:** Houston, Texas.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** Houston?

 **SCP-1112:** Yes. But it’s not what I’d call your Houston.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** How so?

 **SCP-1112:** Please dilute the sedative. I can’t breathe.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** You have shown considerable resistance to every drug we’ve attempted to subdue you with. Even more so than your peers. This is the minimum amount we can safely allow with me present for an interview.

 **SCP-1112:** You’re not sedating me, asshole. You’re killing me slow enough that I can regenerate in equal time. I don’t know how y’all do it around here, but in my Houston that is largely considered a dick move.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** So you identify as a resident of Texas?

 **SCP-1112:** Yes. Fuck. I can’t think like this.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** 1112?

 **SCP-1112:** Please—Just dilute the fucking sedative—

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** Answer the question.

 **SCP-1112:** My name is Dirk Strider. I’m from Houston, Texas. Either kill me or let me think. I can’t deal with this in-between bullshit—

**[SCP-1112 rose to a level of uncommunicative agitation and had to be nullified with its containment collar.]**

**[EXCERPT END]**

**RESEARCH NOTE:** _I don’t know. These kids, they seem like kids. A little odd, maybe, but all biotesting has supported the visual assessment that they really are around 16 years old and, on some level, human. Maybe we should reconsider our sedation techniques for interviews with SCP-1112. He has responded well to negotiation so far. There has to be a better way._ —Dr. [REDACTED]

 **RESEARCH NOTE:** _Are you fucking with me right now? Did you not feel the bullshit radiating off of it? **[REDACTED]** went home and attempted to put a gun to his temple after monitoring this interview. That’s no kid. That’s a fucking nightmare._ — Dr. [REDACTED]

**INTERVIEW LOG EXCERPT 1112-B:**

**[For complete interview, see INTERVIEW 1112-3]**

**DR. [REDACTED]:** So you possess regenerational abilities?

 **SCP-1112:** Obviously.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** Is it that obvious? You look human to me.

 **SCP-1112:** Obvious in the sense that you’ve electrocuted me to death at the end of the last two interviews, and I’m still rockin’ like it’s 1975.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** How would you define your abilities?

 **SCP-1112:** Inconvenient.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** But if you didn’t have them, you’d be dead.

 **SCP-1112:** If I didn’t have them, I wouldn’t have to put up with your sketchy faceless organization attempting to kill me.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** Surely you possess an understanding of what they are, though. What their extent is.

 **SCP-1112:** Surely.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** Then I recommend you elaborate. The electric collar is only a containment measure. I don’t want things to escalate to the level of actually testing the breaking point of your abilities.

 **SCP-1112:** What?

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** There are a lot of ways to die, 1112. But we have resources here, and we’re curious if you and your friends have a weakness.

 **SCP-1112:** Are you threatening me?

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** Negotiating.

 **SCP-1112:** Don’t hurt them.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** I have no such intentions, at the moment.

 **SCP-1112:** I won’t let you. Mark my fucking words.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** Then provide us with the information we require.

 **SCP-1112:** Fuck, man. We’re not limitless. We have conditional immortality. We can die.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** Conditional immortality?

 **SCP-1112:** There are ways to kill me, but they are only under a very specific set of conditions that you’re never going to replicate with vague, villainous threats of torture.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** I don’t suppose you’d be willing to share.

 **SCP-1112:** Fuck no.

**[EXCERPT END]**

**RESEARCH NOTE:** _This brings new light to the mystery revolving around these regenerative abilities. SCP-1112 is far too aggressive, but SCP-1114 has shown to be impressively docile throughout his examinations. I feel he would be a primary candidate for testing the boundaries of this “conditional immortality.”_ —Dr. [REDACTED]

 **RESEARCH NOTE:** _I’m not repeatedly killing a child just to see if I can._ —Dr. [REDACTED]

 **SUPERVISOR NOTE:** _Funding approved._ —[REDACTED]

**INCIDENT REPORT 1112-2:**

**SCP involved:** 1112, 1114  
**Personnel Involved:** [REDACTED]  
**Date:** ██████, 20██  
**Location:** ████████, ██████

 **Description:** At exactly ██:██ SCP-1114 was terminated via a gunshot wound to the head. It revived 2.5 hours later unharmed. At exactly ██:██ SCP-1114 was terminated via oxygen deprivation from submersion in a testing tank reserved for marine anomalies. It revived 3.1 hours later unharmed. At exactly  ██:██ SCP-1114 was terminated via incineration within the facility’s disposal furnace. It revived 5.3 hours later unharmed. **[SEE EXPERIMENT REPORT 1114-A, 1114-B, 1114-C]**

Upon all three terminations of SCP-1114, SCP-1112 displayed physical signs of distress despite being in isolated containment. It voiced repeated screams towards the personnel monitoring it and vented its frustration through a series of assaults on the concrete walls of Bunker-4. █ C-class personnel asked for reassignment when SCP-1112 began breaking and regenerating multiple bones in his left arm and shoulder during the onslaught. After █ hours of distress without cease, researchers were escorted from the premises and security established a routine of half-hour shifts to avoid the lasting effects of SCP-1112’s emotional influences, of which had spiked severely upon SCP-1114’s terminations. Despite efforts, █ C-class personnel and █ D-class personnel were found dead of self-inflicted wounds in the 48 hours post-incident. ██ more have been referred out for psychological examination.

SCP-1112 was finally subdued through the electrocution of its containment collar. During its subsequent full regeneration, testing on SCP-1114 was halted indefinitely. Incident 1112-2 has raised hypotheses that SCP-1112 and SCP-1114 may possess something akin to a telepathic link. It is unknown if this connection extends to SCP-1111 and 1113.

 **Addendum 1112-6:** More information regarding the connection between SCP-1112 and 1114 has been obtained from an interview with SCP-1114. **[SEE INTERVIEW LOG EXCERPT 1112-C]**

 **Addendum 1112-7:** To reduce the potential for further incidents, it has been proposed that SCP-1114 be transferred from Research Locale-13 to Research Locale-11. Distance may be a factor in disrupting the connection between SCP-1112 and 1114, and Research Locale-11 is more productively equipped to handle the Conditional Immortality testing required of SCP-1114.

**INTERVIEW LOG EXCERPT 1112-C:**

**[For complete interview, see INTERVIEW 1114-7]**

**DR. [REDACTED]:** Has 1112 displayed violent fits in the past?

 **SCP-1114:** Oh how I wish you’d call him Dirk.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** Has Dirk displayed violent fits in the past?

 **SCP-1114:** He’s… Well, he’s terribly overprotective you see. It’s a bit of a bad habit.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** He has amassed a bodycount of over ██ members of innocent personnel.

 **SCP-1114:** I do hate to take the consistency of concrete here, but ‘innocent’ may be a tad of a stretch. Dirk can be a little overbearing but you people haven’t exactly been overtly hospitable to us.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** I promise he has not been subjected to the same testing you have.

 **SCP-1114:** That’s… That’s good. And the girls too?

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** We think Dirk’s most recent outlash may be a direct repercussion of our more extreme testing procedures.

 **SCP-1114:** Answer my question!

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** Do you have any understanding of a psychological link between the two of you?

 **SCP-1114:** What are you talking about?

 **DR. [REDACTED]:**  Despite residing in an isolated bunker, 1112 was somehow made aware of your repeated termination. 

 **SCP-1114:** Execution.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** The phrasing is unimportant.Do you have any knowledge of a psychological link existing between the two of you?

 **SCP-1114:** Link…

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** Yes.

 **SCP-1114:** …Oh god.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** What?  
  
**SCP-1114:** The heartsplinter—Oh god, he could feel it—

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** What is a ‘heartsplinter’?

 **SCP-1114:** No, no, no, no—He could feel it. He could feel it and he couldn’t help—

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** Control yourself.

 **SCP-1114:** Please. Please let me see him. He needs to know I’m okay, that I’m alright, that it didn’t hurt too much— Or at least that it was over quickly—

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** Stop crying. Tell me what a ‘heartsplinter’ is.

 **SCP-1114:** It’s—It’s a shard of his soul. In me. It’s one of his powers. Please let me see him.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** Is it present in 1111 and 1113 as well?

 **SCP-1114:** Their names are Jane and Roxy!

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** Tell me if it is present in 1111 and 1113.

 **SCP-1114:** You people are cruel beasts! Worse than any dastardly villain I’ve ever faced. How can you even so much as count sheep at night?

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** Answer the question, 1114.

 **SCP-1114:** No, no, no. It’s just me. Just me. I let you kill me. Please let me see him.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** Why just you?

 **SCP-1114:** Because he loves me, you dolt. What part of giving someone a piece of your soul don’t you grasp in your grubby little science-abusing hands?

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** Loves you?

 **SCP-1114:** Loves me. Yes. Please let me see him. Please let him see me.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** That’s against containment procedure.

 **SCP-1114:** Please. If you have any humanity left in you, please.

**[EXCERPT END]**

**RESEARCH NOTE:** _I don’t get paid enough to torture a scared-shitless pack of gay teenagers, universe-influencing powers or otherwise._ —Dr. [REDACTED]

 **RESEARCH NOTE:** _I think it would be beneficial for everyone, particularly my fellow unfooted researchers, to speed up the transfer process of SCP-1114 to Research Locale-11._ —Dr. [REDACTED]

 **SUPERVISOR NOTE:** _Permission for assignment acceleration granted._ —[REDACTED]

**INTERVIEW LOG EXCERPT 1112-D:**

**[For complete interview, see INTERVIEW 1112-6]**

**SCP-1112:** It’s not going to work.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** How so?

 **SCP-1112:** I’ll still feel it.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** You don’t know that.

 **SCP-1112:** I do know that. I’m feeling it right now. Every second of every minute of every fucking day. What you’re doing to him. What I’m going to do to you.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** Are you aware of your own hot temper?

 **SCP-1112:** Me and my hot temper are going to spitroast you in hell.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** It’s bold for an immortal to speak of hell.

 **SCP-1112:** Conditional immortal.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** So I’ve heard.

 **SCP-1112:** It’s only going to get worse, the more you do it. Every time you kill him watch me kill ten of yours. Watch me murder every single godforsaken person in this facility from the safety of this bunker. You’ve got no way to continuously sedate me. If you kill me I’ll revive in a matter of hours. Eventually you’ll run out of staff.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** The majority of this staff has done nothing to warrant your anger. Most of these people are scientists, leaders in their field. Most of them have families. If you were truly human, you’d possess some empathy for innocent bystanders.

 **SCP-1112:** You’d be wrong.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** You’d be so heartless in your fruitless revenge?

 **SCP-1112:** I always assumed I’d go out as just.

 **DR. [REDACTED]:** What is 'just’?

 **SCP-1112:** You’re about to find out.

**[EXCERPT END]**


End file.
